


Second Chances

by ThePhantom3000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Kora - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 07, forget the show, i'll do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantom3000/pseuds/ThePhantom3000
Summary: Canon divergence from 07x10 where Jiaying lives.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Second Chances

She was standing there right in front of her. She was standing there unaware of who she was and what would become of herself. Everything that the Jiaying had experienced hasn’t happened to this Jiaying that is now in the Lighthouse. This was a completely different Jiaying. Mom.

“I need to protect my people.” Jiaying insisted when Mack told her to stay in the Lighthouse.

“No” Daisy said firmly, “We need to keep you alive.” For a short moment, Jiaying locked eyes with Daisy, slightly tilting her head as if she recognized who she was. Daisy too, feared the exact same thing. But Jiaying soon turned to Mack and Coulson with a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll stay here, but please,” Jiaying pleaded, “Do no harm to my daughter, Kora, she can still be helped. She needs me.”

_“My daughter, Kora.”_ Those three words hit Daisy like a giant wave crashing on a beach, as she quickly left the room, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“Daisy!” she heard May call out to her, but she chose to ignore and kept walking. “Daisy, wait!”

Irritated, Daisy responded this time with an audible groan, “Were you ever planning to tell me? Were you ever planning to tell me I have a sister?”

May hesitated for a moment. “I don’t know. But that was definitely not how I wanted you to find out.”

Malick was there. Nathaniel Malick was there. Nathaniel Malick, the monster that made her feel vulnerable, the monster that made her feel like… Jiaying.

“Oh look,” he taunted with a mocking sneer, “We have a little family reunion, how sweet. Guess you really abandoned the first one for this daughter, huh?”

And there it was, the big reveal. Yay, not awkward at all. Daisy thought to herself. That definitely did not hurt at all.

“Oh, you didn’t know that?” Malick continued, “Well, it was bound to be discovered anyway, might as well do the honours, right?”

“Shut up.” Daisy said through her teeth.

Malick ignored the threat. “And not to mention that you turned all psycho and tried to kill your own kid by literally sucking the life out of her. Plus, you abandoned her in an orphanage the second she was born.” He wasn’t stopping.

“Stop.” Daisy repeated, her voice shaking a little. She knew what was coming next.

“Let’s not forget that your father had to- “

But before he could continue, Daisy had blasted him against a wall with a quake. But long story short, Malick was not impressed.

The next thing Daisy knew was that she herself had been quaked and now Malick was doing it to her mom. Something suddenly snapped inside her, she was not going to let Malick do that to Jiaying.

Daisy slowly stood up, forming a massive earthquake unconsciously. Malick turned to Daisy, fear and surprise in his eyes now. There were only four words in her head now: Malick needs to die.

“Stop, Daisy, don’t!” It was May, she was pointing a gun at Malick, but she had her focus on Daisy. “You don’t need to do this.”

Suddenly, she was on the ground coughing up blood, her knees felt weak. May quickly ran to Daisy’s side, shooting Malick with an I.C.E.R. in the process. Daisy dropped to the cold grey floor as her body fell weaker by the second before closing her eyes shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters shown or mentioned here. all rights go to the appropriate companies.
> 
> update: I'll update the second chapter when this makes 1000 hits


End file.
